


The Girl is Mine

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girl Penis, Humor, Married Couple, Poor Sansa, Pregnant Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Her wife is pregnant. Her mother is jealous. And Sansa's head is about to explode.





	The Girl is Mine

“Let’s just hope the baby doesn’t come out with Sansa’s head or else, poor Daenerys.” Arya’s laughter is soon followed by Robb’s and even Jon’s, who’s usually so serious.

Sansa holds her own head, as if measuring it. She never thought about it before but her sister’s remark made her wonder if it really was _that_ big. After a few seconds of self-examination, she decided her head had a perfectly proportional size to the rest of her body and her sister was just messing with her.  

“Whatever, a big brain needs a big cavity… assholes!” She told her siblings before taking a sip of her lemonade. She wondered why her mother kept giving her lemonade instead of wine or beer even though she was 25 years old.

“Language!” Her mother reprimanded her.

“They started it!” She whined, pointing her finger at her siblings, who were laughing even harder now. Ok… she was starting to understand why her mother still gave her lemonade and not wine.

Sansa heard her wife’s soft chuckle as Daenerys reached for her hand and leaned in to whisper into her ear: “I like your head, baby… both of them.”

Sansa’s mouth hang open a little at her wife’s words. She wasn’t expecting that. Sure Daenerys would tease her, whispering dirty things to her in public every now and then, but _never_ around her family.

 _Maybe it’s the pregnancy hormones._ Sansa thought to herself as Daenerys kissed her cheek and put her hand on the redhead’s thigh, just above her knee. _Ok, ok. It’s a G rated place. No need to worry. Just don’t think about sex and you’ll be ok._ Sansa told herself. _Sex. Fuck!_

“Sansa?” She heard her mother calling.

“Huh?” She asked, turning to look at her mother.

“I asked you to help me set the table.” Catelyn said, standing up from her father’s old armchair.

Sansa raised her eyebrow, looking at her siblings and back at her mother. “What about them?”

“Robb helped me buy groceries and Jon and Arya helped me with the food. Come on, don’t be lazy.”

“I can help you, Catelyn.” Daenerys offered, standing up but Catelyn shook her head.

“Oh, no, no, dear. You stay right there and rest.” The older woman said, making Daenerys sit down again.

“I’m well rested. I’m pregnant, not ill.” Daenerys said with a fake smile.

“Oh, I know that. I’ve had five children, _dear.”_ Catelyn replied, faking a smile of her own.

Feeling the tension rising between the two women, Sansa stood up rapidly. “Ok, mom, let’s go set that table.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Sweetie, come here.” Catelyn stopped her daughter when Sansa was about to lay the tablecloth on the dining room table and took her to the kitchen.

“I thought you wanted me to set the table?” Sansa sighed, putting the tablecloth on the kitchen’s table.

“I wanted to talk to you. In private.” Catelyn pulled out a chair and sat down. “Come on, sit down.”

Taking a deep breath, knowing what was to come, Sansa pulled out a chair and sit down as well. “What’s it, mom?”

“I just want to talk to you about the baby. You’re going to be a parent, that's a great deal.” Catelyn emphasized the word ‘great’.

“I know, mom. You told me that about a hundred times when we talked on the phone.” Sansa rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“It’s not the same to have a conversation over the phone and have one face to face. I just want to make sure you’re ready for what’s to come.”

“I am, mom. Even though you treat me like I’m five, I’m actually _twenty_ -five. A grown up, married woman, very much ready to have this baby.” Sansa’s tone were more serious now.

“Just five minutes ago you were whining because your siblings were laughing at you.” Catelyn pointed and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Because that’s what siblings do at _any_ age!” She sighed deeply. “Mom, I don’t know what you’re so worried about. I’m an adult, I have a good job, Dany has a good job as well, we are very much in love and we both want this baby. So what are you worried about?”  

Catelyn looked as if she was in deep thoughts for a couple seconds before she shook her head slightly and smiled weakly. “I’m a mother, dear. That’s what mothers do, they worry about their kids. You’ll understand what I mean, when your child is born.”

“Trust me, I can understand what you are saying. I just don’t see any reason for you to worry.”

“You live on the other side of the country, Sansa. _And_ your wife hates me. I worry because I know I won’t be there to see my grandchild growing up. I worry because I’ll be little more than a stranger to them. And I won’t be there to help you through parenthood. Yes, I know you say you’re ready but for me, you’ll always be my kid.” Catelyn sniffed as she stopped talking and although she wasn’t crying, Sansa could see she had tears in her eyes.

Sansa stood up and then leaned down, hugging her mother. Catelyn hugged her back with one arm and wiped her tears with her other hand. “We’ll visit as much as we can, mom, you know that. And there’s facetime and… holidays. You won’t be a stranger, I swear. And for the record, Dany doesn’t hate you.”

Catelyn snorted. “She does. But I suppose I can’t complain too much, since I’m not fond of her myself.”

“Mom!” Sansa let go of her mother. “What on earth has she ever done to you for you not to be fond of her?”

“For one, she doesn’t understand what I just told you that for me you’ll always be my kid. I know this will sound weird but it’s like she likes to rub in my face that you are hers now.” 

Sansa frowned, making a face at her mother’s words. “It _did_ sound weird.”

Catelyn sighed. “It’s just, the way she acts… I know it sounds weird but that’s how I see it. She looks at me like saying ‘She’s mine now, old lady. I know what’s best for her.’ like when you had that really bad headache and I wanted to give you a pill but she wouldn’t let me and had you drink that natural medicine because it’s so much better for you than the chemicals.”

Sansa just stared at her mother for a while and then she burst in laughter. “Mom… are you _jealous_ of my wife?”

“Don’t laugh at your mother!” Catelyn reprimanded her. “And well, yes, I suppose I am. Only yesterday you were my baby and I was the most important woman in your life and now it’s her. And she loves to rub it in my face!”

Sansa couldn’t stop laughing. “Mom, seriously… and you say _I am_ the childish one?” Catelyn slapped her arm. “Ok, ok. Seriously now.” Sansa stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Mom, Dany is my wife and I love her very, very much but you will always be the most important woman in my life. I mean, unless the baby is a girl, of course.”  

“You're just saying that. I heard it before, Robb said the same thing and look at him now, he won’t even come visit me and he lives here!” Catelyn said, taking a sip of the wine she had poured herself a while ago.

“Robb has his own life and his own family now, mom. And so do I. And Jon. And Arya. And soon Bran and Rickon will have their own lives as well. We can’t be your pups forever, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be any less important in our lives.” Sansa said, smiling at her mother and kissing her forehead.

Catelyn smiled weakly, shaking her head. “Don’t mind me, sweetie. I’m just a silly old woman.”

“You’re not _that_ old.” Sansa joked and Catelyn shot her a warning look. “No, I’m serious mom, you’re still young, you should move on already and find yourself a boyfriend while you're still hot.”

“Oh, shut up.” Catelyn rolled her eyes and drank some more of her wine.

“I’m serious, mom.” Sansa said in a more serious tone. “It’s been five years since dad passed away. You should end this–”

“Sansa, please.” Catelyn’s face let Sansa know her mother didn’t want to hear any of it.

“Fine. I’m sorry, mom. I just want you to be happy.”

Catelyn smiled, stroking her daughter’s face. “Oh but I am happy, sweetie. I have six precious kids. A grandson and another grandchild on the way. How could I not be happy?”

“Your own life, mom. You need to live your own life, you can’t live through your kids.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You don’t want a slice of meat loaf, sweetie?” Catelyn asked Sansa, noticing her daughter was eating only the vegetables.

“Huh… Actually, mom, I…” Sansa was almost afraid of saying what she was about to say. She was hoping her mother wouldn’t notice it. “I kind of don’t eat meat anymore.”

Catelyn raised her eyebrow, furrowing her brow. “What do you mean you _kind of_ don’t eat meat anymore?”

“She means she’s vegan now.” Daenerys said and Catelyn glared at her.

“Thank you for the information, dear, but I’d rather hear what my daughter has to say.” Catelyn said in a stern tone.

“It’s not a big deal, mom.” Sansa said in a tired voice, praying her mother wouldn’t start a fight because of it. “I just started caring more about my health, is all.”

“Oh… ok. That’s… that’s good. And you just decided it on your own or…?”

Daenerys bit her tongue to remain quite. Her hormones were crazy and her mood swings were making it even harder for her to stand Mrs. Stark than it already was. Catelyn wouldn’t stop provoking her and if Daenerys hadn’t told her to fuck off yet was only because she was her wife’s mother.

“I went vegan because I wanted to, mom. Can we change the subject now?” Sansa could feel a headache coming and prayed the good Lord her mother would just let go.

She didn’t.

“Of course, honey. I just find it strange that you would decide to go vegan by yourself since you have always loved meat; especially meatloaf.”

Daenerys couldn’t bite her tongue anymore. “Actually, Mrs. Stark,” This time, she didn’t call Catelyn by name, letting the older woman know she was upset. “it was me who incentivised Sansa to go vegan because it’s more healthy and civilized and this way, we don’t have to cook two different meals everyday.”

Catelyn tightened her jaw as Daenerys spoke and then she tried to relax her face, although she wasn’t sure she succeed on that. “Don’t you think it’s a little narcissist to impose your beliefs on other people?”

“Mom!” Sansa warned her mother, squeezing her temples.

“I didn’t impose anything. I just _suggested_ she tried it and she did it because she wanted to.” Now, Daenerys tone was stern as well.

“Or to please you.” Catelyn said and Sansa stood up, fed up with her mother’s attitude. “Where are you going, Sansa?”

“To get some fresh air! Do you have any complaint about that as well?” Sansa replied, glaring at her mother before leaving the table and then the dining room, going outside.

Daenerys stood up and went after her as everyone just stared in silence. Jon and Arya both looked at their mother with disapproving looks on their faces as Robb shook his head.

“That’s exactly why I never bring Talisa here.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys found her wife sitting on the bench they had in the front yard, holding her head in her hands. She sat down next to Sansa and stroked her hair, massaging her scalp with her fingertips. She knew that would help her relax. _Just like a pup._ Daenerys thought to herself, smiling as her wife moaned in appreciation.

Sansa raised her head and held her wife’s hand, kissing it. “I’m so sorry about that, Dany. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with my mother. I told her she needs to get a life, that shit is not normal.”

“Language!” Daenerys said, imitating Catelyn and then chuckling, trying to light up the mood. Sansa smiled, although she remained serious. “She’s just jealous, baby. She doesn’t like the fact that there's another woman in your life telling you what to do.” Daenerys joked.

“Well, you kinda did tell me to stop–”

“Shut up! You did it because you wanted to.”

“Yes, baby.”

“You can eat your mother’s meatloaf if that’s what you want to, it’s not like I’m pointing a gun at your head.”

“I don’t want to eat the damn meatloaf, Daenerys.” Sansa said, trying to be patient. By now, she was already used to her wife’s mood swings.

“Tell that to your mother, she seems to think I’m forcing you to be vegan.” Daenerys said, fanning herself. There it was. That uncomfortable heat again.

Daenerys was very happy with her pregnancy, she wanted that baby more than anything but she was _so_ damn tired of the pregnancy collateral consequences. Like right now, she knew she was being silly telling Sansa all of that but she couldn’t stop herself. And on top of that, she was starting to feel horny again.

“Are you alright, baby?” Sansa asked as her wife continued fanning herself.

“Yes! I’m fine.” Daenerys all but grunted.

“Do you want to go back inside?”

Daenerys snorted. “Last thing I want is to go back inside that house.”

“Baby, just tell me what you want, _please.”_ Sansa’s headache was getting worse and she just wanted to make her wife happy so she could have some peace.

Seeing the look of pain on Sansa’s face made Daenerys calm down. She hated those damn hormones for making her be such a bitch to her wife. Sansa was the sweetest person on earth, she was always so patient and lovely, and she really didn’t deserve any of that.

“First, let’s go back inside so I can apologize to your mother.” Even though Daenerys knew that Catelyn should be the one apologizing to her and even though the _last_ thing she wanted was to see her face, she would do it for Sansa. She would try and be polite to her mother in law and avoid any fight for the sake of her wife. “Then, you will take me up to your room and fuck the shit out of me.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

So Daenerys apologized to Mrs. Stark for their _little argument._ She told her how sorry she was for spoiling their dinner and how she wanted them to be on good terms.

Then she took her daughter upstairs and rode her for all she was worth in the same bed where Catelyn would tuck her in as a kid. 

And she may or may not had moaned the word ‘mine’ a couple of times, loud enough for Mrs. Stark to hear it from her bedroom next door.


End file.
